Flesh Wound
by yellow 14
Summary: Alastor Moody earned his 'Mad' eye against Evan Rosier. A look at the story that gave him his famous features


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge but it arrived too late to be of use.

Evan Rosier twitched as he heard the sounds of the MLE breaking in, their spells crashing through the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before they caught him and a part of him relished the chance to do battle for his master, taking down further pawns of the mudblood-loving blood traitors of the short-sighted and frequently blind Ministry of magic. The wizarding world might be becoming ever more contaminated by the hordes of mudbloods contaminating the wizarding world, but he WOULD make them pay until his master made his victorious return.

Below Evan, in the basement of the dusty old house he was in, Alastor Moody and one of his protégés, a young man named Simon Caldor moved silently into position.

"Now listen to me," Moody said in a low voice. "Just because there are two of us is no excuse to forget your training. Act fast and for Merlin's sake remember, constant vigilance!"

Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Moody was arguably the best Auror in the Ministry, but he was beginning to get a bit paranoid. Then again, most people would be in his shoes.

Upstairs, Evan twitched with nerves as he heard the MLE shouting through the building for him to surrender his wand and come out with his hands up. He sneered under his breath. The house was an old, rickety building, practically falling apart, a typical muggle dwelling in his opinion. But it afforded him plenty of warning precisely where the MLE puppets were. The floors creaked and groaned with every step and he could practically feel their excitement at having cornered him.

"Silly little mudbloods, should have called the Aurors," he muttered under his breath, his eye twitching slightly as he fingered his wand. He considered adding a maniacal laugh, but decided against it as a little too theatrical for his taste and although Evan Rosier enjoyed the theatre and opera, there was such a thing as going too far in one's performance. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot out of his wand and smashed through the door as though it wasn't there, quickly forcing the advancing MLE wizards to duck into cover.

"This is the Magical Law Enforcement!" a voice shouted out to him. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up and throw your wand to the floor."

"Are you ready to die, little mudblood?" Evan shouted out defiantly, even though he had no way of knowing how many wizards they had brought or their blood status. "Walk away and I'll let you live!"

"You-Know-Who is dead! What do you hope to achieve?" the MLE wizard shouted out and Evan cackled in a slightly maniacal way.

"My Master could never be defeated by a mere baby!" he shouted out and he sent another curse at the unfortunate wizard, deliberately aiming to miss. "What's the matter? Afraid to die?"

Just above him, Moody and Simon prepared to drop Evan from above; their wands ready to stun him when suddenly the floor beneath them exploded and instead of stunning him, the two of them were thrown to the floor behind him and with the speed of a striking snake, Evan Rosier threw a curse at them. Moody swung sideways, dodging the worse of the curse, but it skimmed across his face, taking off his nose and left eye, making his face feel as though it was suddenly aflame as he fell to the ground. His partner Simon was not so lucky, the curse splitting his chest open violently.

"It's Alastor Moody, isn't it?" Evan asked casually as he walked up to the now crippled Moody with a devious smile on his face. "I take it you liked my little trap then?"

Moody struggled to move and Evan cackled with amusement.

"No doubt you're expecting those MLE idiots to come through and rescue you," he continued before shrugging. "All they'll discover is your corpse. I've taken the liberty of managing to seal this room off with the same trap that brought you here."

"You're not going to get away," Moody said through his teeth. "Why not make this easier and just surrender? Live to fight another day?"

"Please Moody, I am not so naïve as to believe that I would ever get the chance to fight another day," Evan said as he lazily twirled his wand in his fingers, before pointing it at Moody's head. "Goodbye Alastor Moody."

There was a flash of green and with a look of surprise on his face, Evan Rosier died.

"Good riddance, Evan Rosier," Moody muttered as he held his wand up, thankful of Evan's love of dramatics. With his attention distracted, it had allowed Moody to grab his own wand. There was a noise of breaking wood and MLE wizards charged in.

"Mister Moody sir, are you badly hurt?" one wizard asked and Moody laughed despite the pain.

"No, no, tis but a flesh wound!" he replied with a grim chuckle before passing out.


End file.
